


Darjeeling

by IronMaidenOphelia



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AU, BylethxLindhardt, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Gaming, M/M, Male/Male, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spoilers, Yaoi, courtesan - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaidenOphelia/pseuds/IronMaidenOphelia
Summary: *Spoilers!* Five years have passed since the events that led Byleth to sleep took place. Everything around him as changed and the world is at war. One night when walking through the lower quarter he comes across Lindhardt who has been sold to one of the many whorehouses there.  Despite wanting to keep a low profile to not alert Edelgard of his presence; Byleth finds himself drawn to the beautiful young man. Meanwhile, the years have been anything but kind to Lindhardt who was sold into a whorehouse by his own father. Reeling from the loss of his professor and forced to take client after client. Lindhardt has grown even more world-weary. He had all but accepted that Byleth was no longer among the living until a chance encounter brings them both back together. He's given a second chance to explore the long ago pining that had started back at the academy. Which he intends not to let a moment go to waste.





	Darjeeling

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up there will be spoilers peppered throughout this fiction. So if you haven't played Three Houses yet or aren't that far be fair warned! This is mostly AU but as stated there will be mentions here and there. There also may be OOC moments but I will try to stay as close to the characters as possible. I just really wanted to write some smut with Byleth and Lindhardt. They are the first couple that has really grabbed a hold of me and made me want to write fanfiction again. I haven't decided how many chapters there will be just yet, but this will come out in pieces.
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing some other fiction within the Three Houses verse.

It had been exactly two weeks to the day since Byleth had learned that a total of five years had passed him by. All while he had slumbered blissfully unaware of the fact; that the world was moving on without him. That when he awoke everything he had known was outdated. The monastery was a ruin of its former self with only Seteth and Flayn to see to the broken shell. Rhea was missing, no one knew where she was. All the students had moved on with their lives, thinking him dead. According to the advisor of the former archbishop, the Empire was gaining more power with each new day. The Kingdom was all but finished while the Alliance was barely hanging on by a thread. Just thinking about it brought out the melancholy dwelling within him. Everything was different now, but of course, it was; the world kept on spinning no matter what happened. Yet Byleth couldn’t help but feel bitter about how much had changed, especially those he cared for. The former professor hadn’t sought any of his pupils out. It was better that they kept thinking him dead, they had moved on so why shouldn’t he try and do the same? Seteth had wanted him to lead the resistance against the Empire. Edelgard was clearly out of control, her ambitions becoming blindsided by her own agenda. But Byleth had wanted no part of it and had left the monastery without looking back. While he had no intentions of taking on the Empire, he had taken to covering up. His pale green hair and sea-green eyes would cause a stir. It would no doubt make its way back to the emperor, and he had no desire to join Edelgard anymore; then he had a desire to fight her. Byleth took to only going out at night, using a hooded cloak to cover his clothing underneath. So long as he could keep his hair hidden, his eyes wouldn’t cause much of a stir. Before he left the monastery, he’d grabbed his savings that he kept stashed away within his room. Surprisingly with all the looting it had remained untouched. Which was just as well, considering he had no place to go. He stuck to the lower quarters where it was unlikely he’d run into his former students. Most of them came from nobility, and it was doubtful any of them would have reason to be in the lower quarters. 

He stayed inside during the day, keeping himself busy with menial tasks. While at night, he wandered the streets when barely anyone would be awake. He liked the quiet and the calm rush of no one else being around. The world was silent, and it allowed his mind to wander as he moved through the filthy streets. It was on one such night that he found himself walking towards, the nicer part of the lower quarter. It was known as the pleasure district to many. With it’s glowing red lights and sensual music floating through the air. It was likely the only other place that was awake the same time as him. Instead of going through the heart of the place, the man stuck to the outskirts. He had no intention of coming to the pleasure distract for cheap thrills. Although he supposed it would allow him to forget that he had remained the same while everything else was constantly evolving. Ignoring the thought, he continued walking past the glowing red windows and did his best to keep his eyes straight ahead. Though it was difficult when he would catch glimpses of two shadows forming into one. The soft cries of lust creeping into his ears, despite his efforts to shut them out. It was as he was nearing the end of the district when a strong gust of wind jerked back his hood. His hands were immediately on the thick material, ready to cover his hair before a random straggler could get a good look. It was as he was turning that Byleth caught the eye of a courtesan who had stepped outside. The young man was staring at him as if he’d seen a ghost. Well damn. He quickly pulled the hood back in place, while holding onto it for safe measure. Ignoring the young man, he went to move on only to stop moments later. 

“Professor?!” the voice was smooth with hints of husk, yet he couldn’t place it immediately. Byleth knew he should be moving, ignoring the one who had called out to him. Yet a strong yearning to see who it was calling out came over the former instructor. Instead of moving on, he let his hood fall and turned to face the other man. 

There in the glow the crimson light he could make out the features of a tall, slender figure. With semi-long emerald green hair and vibrant blue eyes and all too familiar weary expression upon his face. 

“Linhardt?” the professor questioned. Instead of answering him, the young man flew off the porch and closed his hand around Byleth’s wrist. 

“Not here. Come inside.” His first reaction was to stiffen and push the other away. But at the sound of the other's voice had him stilling and following. As soon as they were inside, his hand was released, which he let fall to his side. Byleth took the time to glance around the room, it was considerably nice, to say the least. The air smelled of incense and hints of tea that was freshly brewed. Various paintings hung on the wall to accent the room. While the bed was clearly the focal point with its sheer canopy curtains, that were pushed opened to reveal a mountain of pillows and expensive silk sheets. The rest of the room oozed sensuality, down to the bold color choices to invoke an intimate mood. Sea colored orbs slid over to the young man dressed to match the room. He wore a colorful teal robe with cranes painted on the delicate material. It looked as though it were made to expose the shoulders to further entice clients. Although he did try to keep from imagining such a scene. 

“Is it truly you? We all thought you were dead.” Linhardt questioned. Byleth nodded and watched as his former student sagged a little against the wall. Confusion spread through his expression and before he could voice his question; Linhardt answers. 

“Oh, this? Unlike my father, I opposed the Empire. Apparently selling off your son is how my family deals with rebelliousness.” It was said with such a nonchalant tone, but underneath there was bitterness there. 

“What about your research?” Byleth found himself asking. A bitter smile spread over the young man’s face at his words. 

“A bit hard to do when I’m too busy spreading my legs for anyone who has enough coin.” The words were blunt and straight to the point, just like Linhardt himself. Byleth waited a moment and allowed the air to pass before he spoke again. 

“That was thoughtless of me, I’m sorry.” Internally the older male could not understand how the nobleman could do such a thing to his own son. Despite his love for sleeping and seeing the tedium in things; Linhardt was exceptionally smart. The fact that man’s loyalty was more fierce towards the Empire than his own flesh and blood spoke volumes. Although it did not reach his face, a wave of anger quelled within him. His fists tightening and untightening at his side, the more he thought about it. 

“What’s done is done, I suppose. But nevermind that, care to explain what became of you? As I previously stated, everyone thought you were dead.” Lindhart’s voice interrupted his internal monologue. The question was a fair one; however, it was a bit difficult to explain. The answer was straight forward, and at the same time, it was not. 

“It’s not nearly a good enough explanation, but I was sleeping.” Byleth said at last. He waited for the other to scoff at how anyone could sleep for so long. Surely he’d be accused of lying, which would be fine and an honest reaction at that. 

“I dare say I am envious of that. I can’t remember the last time I’ve properly slept.” Linhardt replied readily, his tone almost wistful. It was hardly a sentence Byleth ever imagined the other male stating. Considering his long track record of napping back at the academy. The thought of that sent a wave of sadness through him. Sadness for all that had been lost, so long ago and for those who had lost so much. 

"You weren't missing anything, I assure you." Byleth smiled wryly. What he didn't speak of was the nothingness. It was ever constant, and with it, it had taken all the warmth away. Nor could he put into words how much he had ached when he learned five years had passed. Five whole years of all those he cherished growing up in a cruel and ever-changing world. 

"Oh, I don't know about that, Professor," Linhardt replied quietly. It was faint, but due to his enhanced senses, it hadn't taken much effort to hear the other. Byleth glanced over at the young man, their eyes locking as he did. The other had grown so much since the last time he saw him. For one he'd grown even taller than before. His naturally soft features had only softened with time. There was no denying the beauty the other man possessed. It was honestly difficult to draw his gaze away. It was shameless of him to continue to hold, Linhardt's steady gaze. During his time at the academy, he'd grown quite close to the other male. But it had never surpassed the threshold of professionalism. 

"Careful there, Professor, you might actually make me blush." The words held a slight flirty tone, that was entirely unlike the other male.

"Forgive me. It's been so long, and you have changed greatly." Byleth reminded the other, his gaze at last cutting away. A genuine soft laugh filled the room. It's sound, he found made him feel at ease. 

"I am only teasing. Of course, you would be interested to see how we have turned out." Linhardt followed up. Byleth nodded and gave the other a small smile. The former instructor had no grand design on what he intended to do with his time. He had no intentions of fighting. He wouldn't be roped in picking between the warped peace the emperor spoke of. Nor would he rally against those that fought her. It was all too exhausting, even for someone who had slept the last several years away. That aside whatever this time was for the pair of them Byleth at least, intended to enjoy this moment with Linhardt for what it was.


End file.
